Reflejo turbio
by lyndsyfonseca
Summary: Te miras al espejo intensamente, casi perdida en el reflejo de lo que se supone eres tú, de lo que los demás creen eres en realidad. Sonríes, eres una princesa feliz, futura reina de una utopía que día a día pagas para conseguir.


**Disclaimer: **Cuenta la leyenda que hace mucho, mucho tiempo existió una pequeña niña (no tan pequeña, quizás) que disfrutaba de usar su tiempo no-libre escribiendo sobre personajes que no le pertenecían. Fin.

**Personaje: **Serena Tsukino.

**Nota: **Ayer, mientras venía en el tren, me puse a escuchar la radio en el celular y pasaron la canción In The Crossfire, la cual me dejó pensando en que podría ponerme a escribir algo, y dije "¿por qué no sobre Usagi?". Esas frases que estás en cursiva al principio y al final pertenecen a esa canción. Al principio esto era un poco menos angst pero no sé qué me agarró mientras lo seguía y terminó así.

Sin más, espero que les guste y comenten. Si no les gusta y me quieren tirar una ensalada de cosas, háganlo pero con respeto. Besitos, gracias. :)

**J.**

* * *

**Reflejo turbio.**

**_"_**_I don't see myself when I look in the mirror_**_"_**

**.**

Hoy será una de esas noches.

Te miras al espejo intensamente, casi perdida en el reflejo de lo que se supone eres tú, de lo que los demás creen que eres en realidad.

Una sonrisa extendida en tu rostro desde las tempranas horas de la mañana, radiante y contagiosa, ilumina cada poro de tu delicada y rosada piel. Es la misma que utilizas todos los días para engañar al mundo y hacerles pensar a los demás, casi sin duda o cuestionamiento alguno, que eres la persona más feliz y despreocupada que jamás haya pisado la faz de la Tierra - y de cualquier otro planeta que hayas visitado en tu vida anterior -. Incluso, en muchas ocasiones, te encuentras bajo la falsa ilusión de que es así, te hallas creyendo ciegamente aquello. No es que no lo eres, estás lejos de ser una joven a la que los días llenos de alegría le parecen un sueño casi tan utópico como Tokio de Cristal, esa ciudad cuya creación y existencia eterna descansa en tus manos manchadas de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. Pero tampoco eres una persona que vive con esa sonrisa pegada en el rostro, de ello sí estás lejos.

Eres alguien más de la multitud. Te afectan las mismas actitudes y comentarios que a los demás seres humanos, y te ponen contenta las mismas situaciones que a otros les hacen reír de la felicidad. No importa, cuando se trata de ello, que seas tan diferente. No tiene injerencia el hecho de que tu alma se divida en un río de dos brazos, separando a Serena de Serenity, esa princesa de antaño reencarnada en tu cuerpo, que te hace recordar todo lo que una vez fuiste y ya no eres más, de lo que en un futuro no tan lejano deberás volver a ser, quizás por obligación y mandato de lo que implicará tu nueva vida. Seguramente - y apuestas todo lo que tienes en posesión - será de esa manera. No puede ser de otra; debes adaptarte a los tiempos que corren y seguirán corriendo hasta que lo decida el Cristal de Plata, ese que tantos buscan poseer y por el que te complican la vida en el intento, ese que constantemente te condena a una eternidad bajo la crueldad de no poder ser normal.

Cepillas con cuidado y paciencia única la cascada de largas y finas hebras doradas que forman tu cabello, comienzas a pensar en lo orgullosa que te sentiste durante toda la vida por tenerlo así. Porque quizás ese fue siempre el único motivo de orgullo que en esta vida has sido capaz de obtener. No posees cualidades excepcionales en deportes, no eres más que una niña torpe que se las arregla veinticuatro por siete para tropezar y caer sin delicadeza alguna. No tienes una inteligencia descomunal, la mayoría de las veces repruebas los exámenes y te quedas dormida durante las clases - sean aburridas o no -. No tienes fortaleza en ningún sentido, ni física ni emocional, y quizás el despojo de esas tres características desde el exacto momento de tu concepción es lo que más te molesta en noches lluviosas y grises, como la que te toca soportar hoy.

Te levantas lentamente de la silla en la que has tomado asiento instantáneamente al salir del cuarto de baño y te quitas la toalla que envuelve tu cuerpo. Por unos segundos te quedas desnuda, y tus ojos se desvían hacia cada parte que te forma. Estás atrapada entre la figura de una niña que come demasiados dulces y una joven mujer que se ve obligada a madurar por las situaciones que día a día debe enfrentar.

Y una palabra retumba en tu mente. Una sola palabra de seis solitarias y punzantes letras que suele atacarte diariamente, la mayoría de las veces salida de las bocas verborragias de tus queridas amigas, de los ojos opacos y decepcionados de tus padres, de esa maestra que tienes a la que le encanta gritarte y darte detención por ser como eres. Ah, ¡y cómo olvidarse!, de la gata con el símbolo del reino lunar al que alguna vez perteneciste, de tu hija de cabello rosado y tu príncipe Endimión... Esa palabra es cambio. Siempre te dicen que es lo que tienes que aplicar a tu personalidad. Debes tener más carácter, y dejar de ser tan aniñada. Debes abandonar el hábito de lloriquear por cada vez que te lastimas, no importa cuánto sea el dolor que se te haya infligido. Estás entre la espada y la pared, entre el destino y...el destino. No sabes de otra cosa más que de la idea de que debes dejar de ser como eres, para pasar a ser un intento de ser humano que los demás quieren moldear a su manera y de lo que escapas en algunas ocasiones y en otras no.

Estás parada en el medio de la habitación, sola en la casa porque tus padres han decidido irse de viaje durante el fin de semana y se han llevado a tu hermanito. Sin ti. Siempre es sin ti. Y, aunque sabes que es un pensamiento estúpido e infantil, días como hoy es cuando te preguntas: ¿por qué motivo te llevarían con ellos? ¿Por qué razón te tendrían en cuenta? Si no eres más que un estorbo andante que causa problemas. Y si no los causas, los atraes. Debes admitirlo, tu vida nunca será pacífica, aquello sería demasiado pedir. Eso te lo recuerda constantemente tu siempre paciente gata Luna. Y sí, ese es un comentario sarcástico, como los que haces cuando nadie está cerca, de los que callas para esconder tu momentánea y, aparentemente, inexistente,amargura.

Hoy es uno de esos días, una de esas noches en que te pones a pensar sobre tu vida –porque, aunque muchos duden de ti, sí piensas, y piensas demasiado–, una vida que te parece prestada, que ni siquiera puede ser considerada como tal si se tienen en cuenta todas las responsabilidades que provocan que tus hombros se encojan leve, casi imperceptiblemente. Salvar el mundo cada doce horas y menos tiempo tal vez, ser cuidadosa con lo que dices y con la forma en la que actúas para que tus padres, hermano y conocidos no sospechen de tu famoso alter ego, de tu pasado y tu futuro. No quieres que sepan, no pueden saber. Saber sobre ti y tus secretos significa ponerlos en peligro, preocuparlos por algo en lo que ni pinchan ni cortan. Y no saber, significa vivir bajo la ilusión de que nunca pasa nada, de que no deben tener miedo de esas criaturas asesinas porque Sailor Moon y sus amigos los protegerán - aunque las vidas se les vayan en el intento -, de que Serena Tsukino no tiene arreglo alguno y jamás lo tendrá.

Te acercas lentamente hacia tu cama y tomas entre tus manos la ropa interior y el pijama que usas siempre para dormir. Suspiras con pesadez y, cuando te has vestido, sientes cómo tu cuerpo camina inconscientemente hasta la ventana. Cumplirás con la rutina de todos los santos días: perderte por incontable y diminutos segundos ante la imagen de lo que has perdido. La Luna que tantas veces había atraído tu atención durante tus años de inocencia y de la que tu madre solía contarte historias fantásticas sobre guerreros y un imperio caído capta tu interés, como lo hace todas las noches. Te produce una extraña melancolía, unas súbitas pero predecibles ganas de llorar que nadie podría entender. Después de todo, ¿cuán coherente sería derramar lágrimas por un satélite sobre el cual se narran leyendas poco creíbles? ¿Princesas en posesión de cristales mágicos y magia ancestral heredada en forma de poderes elementales a guerreras en faldas cortas? ¿Batallas interestelares en busca de poder y dominio? Ja, ¿quién podría creer en esas cosas? Tú misma - aunque muchos te tachen de ingenua y tonta - no hubieses creído en ello, eso debes reconocer. Como también debes aceptar que, si alguna vez fuiste esa princesa delicada que sólo se preocupaba por su enamorado - el mismo que lleva el nombre de un pastor griego del que has escuchado en clase de literatura innumerables veces, Endimión - rosas rojas no recibidas, y por tu felicidad impedida, la de tu amante y la de sus reinos, tendrás que volver a serlo – y hablas de volver a ser parte de la realeza, no de lo demás, o eso es lo que fervientemente esperas–. Por el bien de tu planeta, por la bonanza que se les ha prometido en un voto silencioso y secreto a los habitantes de la Tierra hace milenios. Tendrás que agachar la cabeza ante los deseos de Nortia, la diosa que dice tu maestra es la que controla el destino de las personas, y ser lo que el espejo dice que eres: una guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia que no teme a nada, una princesa alegre, futura reina de una utopía que día a día pagas para conseguir. Tendrás que sonreír como si nada pesara y no tuvieras miedo a lo que se viene, tendrás que guardarte las lágrimas para después y esconderte bajo la máscara de una perfecta dama feliz que no conoce la tristeza, guerra, muerte e impotencia que trae el poder, bajo la sonrisa de una reina sobre cuyos hombros yace el bienestar de una galaxia entera.

Te miras al espejo por última vez y, a sabiendas de lo increíblemente abrumada que te sentirás por los sueños de un pasado y un futuro en los cuales tienes un papel fundamental, te vas a dormir.

Sonrisas.

Dolor oculto.

Pesadillas, miedo y deber serán otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**"**_I don't see myself when I look in the mirror_

_I see who I should be_**"**


End file.
